Lost in the dark
by Ami Kada
Summary: this first part has nothing to do with Naruto but in time you'll see


Disclamer:: i dont own Naruto but i own the Kada clan (Ami's clan)

-

It's was is a nice sunny day on June 4th 1999. Also known as the forth birthday of the newest member of the Kada clan, Ami. Sence Ami was the youngest in her clan she had to play and train with the older kids, but she didnt mind at all, because that day was her birthday, her bloody birthday.

-"Lost in The Dark"-

Ami ran arould chasing her older sister Yuna knowing she wouldn't catch her but just having fun. "YUNA!!" a voice called out from a tree. it was a Jonin and two other students "Yuna c'mon we have a suprise for you" a girl about Yuna's age called. "ok i'll be there in a sec" Yuna waved then turned around and got to Ami hight "now Ami listen to me and listen to me good got it" "got it" "I got to go somewere for now i'll be at your birthday party don't worry. but for now just go stright home and if mom ask were i'm at just say 'Jonin' undestood" Yuna finished speaking and got up "understood" Ami said with a sallut. "good" Yuna said and jumped in the tree following her friends to were ever they were going. Ami turned to walk home when she was stoped by her mom who just came out of a market "huh Ami were's your sister?" Ami's mom asked. Ami did exactly what Yuna told her to do "Jonin" Ami said then smiled. "oh well ok then hopefuly she will be back soon" her mom said but silly Ami had to ask "why?" "becuse its your birthday silly" she said rubbing Ami's head "oh thats right i forgot hehehe" Ami said embarssed.

Two hours pass and it was finally time for Ami's party "Ami c'mon hurry up" her sister called out "i'm coming i'm coming" Ami yelled then walked out of her house with a dress on that she hated "AAAWWWWWWWWW YOU SOOO CUTE!!" her mom screamed out 'easy for her to say im hateing this thing' Ami thought tugging on her dress. As she sat down everbody started to sing the birthday song "Ureshii Tanjoobi e anata..Ureshii tanjoobi e anata..Ureshii Tanjoobi kawaii Ami-chan..Ureshii Tanjoobi e anta" after they finished Yuna said "c'mon Ami make a wish" Ami closed her eyes for 5 seconds and blew out the candles opening her eyes. everyone crowed around Ami except her mom she had a worried expression on her face "ok lets one gift brfore we start the game' her mom said ingoring everyone confused. "what gift do you want to open first Ami?" her mom asked. "the one you dad and Yuna" Ami replied "good choice" Yuna said with a peace sign. Ami was handed a small square box with a big bow on it she loved to colors so much that she didnt want to open it but she couldn't resist she tore the bow off then threw the wraping paper in many directions she finished and it was a square white bow. she opened to find a small neckles in the shape of her clan symbol and the best part was it was a locket that had her family in. Ami gasped and put in on her neck and hugged her family as if they were teddy bears. "ok guys the first game is hide and seek everyone will hide and Yuna will come find us ok and ill help Ami hide alright" her mom explained. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran to hide. "Ami i'm going to hide you somewere were nobody will find you ok" "yes mommy" Ami said holding her moms hand. Her mom took her to a underground seller that only she and her husband knew about and nobody else. "wow mommy is this place sound proof?' Ami asked "well...no but it will be very hard for Yuna to find you" Ami looked around in the big seller, it seemed big to her but it was actually really small "ok Ami here sit in this corner and dont come out but if you need to the combanation is 6,4,5 got it?" "yep" Ami said as she sat in the corner twiddling with her locket "now whatever you do be very quite ok" her mom said leaving and locking the seller behind her.

Ami sat there for a couple of minuets and herd and loud scream for help. Ami's heart skiped a beat when she started hearing the sound of people being killed 'whats going on up there' she thought "Juutan what are you doing?" Ami herd her sister cry out to her crush "getting revenge" the next thing Ami herd was the sound of her sister getting killed. She couldn't handle it, she started to cry. "were missing one" "were could she be" Ami was shocked to hear the to two people talking about her "oh well i get her in the future". Ami stayed curled up in a ball crying until her fear put her to sleep.

She awoke to hear a jonin talking to himself above "what a mess...this is just sad" Ami sat there breathing hard running out of oxygen "well i better get this done for the Kazekage" when Ami herd the word 'kazekage' she started to crall to the door of the seller. Ami thought for a bit about the combantion and entered it in "6,4,5" she said and pushed the door open "huh" the Jonin gasped. "your...your...

HAHAHA CLIFHANGER I"M NOT EVIL )i enjoy clifhangers)

please review and remember "for every review you make Gaara gets a cookie" .

!!!!!!!!THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!


End file.
